Songs
Songs for Meet the Wonder Years Welcome to My Life By Simple Plan. Performed by Dom Hughes Star Girl by McFly. Performed by Harrison White . Turning Tables by Adele. Performed by Rose Phillips . I Say A Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. Performed by Michelle Marsdon . Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. Performed by Brandon Cole . Songs For Starkissed If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher. Sung by Amelia Daniellus Please Don't Go (Cry Baby) by Melanie Fiona . Sung by Lana Menaz Happy by Leona Lewis. Sung by Kayla Winter Let It Rain by David Neal. Sung by Rucker McGregory We Found Love by Rihanna. Sung by Abigail Lopez Walk On By by Melanie Fiona. Sung by Stefano Underwood Songs For Duets Bad Reputation by'' '''Joan Jett''. 'Sung by George Maxwell . Blame It On The Boogie by The Jackson 5. Sung by Kayla Winter and Lana Menaz. Scarlett Glasses by Mark Salling. Sung by Dom Hughes and Harrison White. He Wasn't Man Enough by Toni Braxton. Sung by Michelle Marsdon and Abigail Lopez . It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Sung By Blake Johnson. Moving on Without You / With or Without You by David Guetta/U2. Sung by Brandon Cole and Amelia Daniellus. Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Lana Menaz. Since U Have Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Abigail Lopez. I Don't Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rose Phillips . If No One Will Listen by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Kayla Winter You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The New Directions. Stronger Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Stefano Underwood . Higher Than Heaven by James Durbin. Sung by Rucker McGregory. Your Song by Elton John. Sung by George Maxwell My Immortal by Evanescence. Sung by Brandon Cole Movies by Alien Ant Farm. Sung by Blake Johnson . Dancing Even Don't Stop Dancing by Kaskade featuring Haley. Sung by Sofia Blair . Llove by Kasdade featuring Haley. Sung by Lana Menaz. Triangle by Nadia Ali. Sung by Abigail Lopez . Who Wants To Be Alone by Tiësto feat. Nelly Furtado. Sung by Amelia Daniellus . Fantasy by Nadia Ali. Sung by Kayla Winter . Breaking Even Into The Ocean by Blue October. Sung by Dom Hughes . Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga. Sung by TBA. Something 'Bout a Woman by Lady Antebellum. Sung by Michelle Marsdon and Rucker McGregory. Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes Featuring Adam Levine. Sung by Sofia and the Fusion Breakers. Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. Sung by Nick Pinto and New Directions. Checked Off Au Revoir by Cascada. Sung by Stefano Underwood . San Francisco by Cascada. Sung by Lana Menaz , Kayla Winter and the New Directions. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Sung by Gabe Menaz and the Fusion Breakers . I Wish by Jo Dee Messina. Sung by Sofia Blair and the Fusion Breakers. Good Life by One Republic. Sung by Blake Johnson .